Exploration and production of hydrocarbons require a number of diverse activities from various engineering fields to be performed in a borehole penetrating an earth formation. Typically, exploration involves surveying and performing measurements known as logging using a survey or logging tool. Production generally involves activities such as drilling, installing permanent installations, casing perforation, hydraulic fracturing, formation evaluation, well integrity surveys, well stimulation, production logging, pressure pumping and cement evaluation. In general, each of the different tools used in production requires a surface control module to record data and/or operate the tool, and typically some of the tools utilize different communication protocols. This can contribute to complexity of wirelines or other borehole strings, and can also provide an opportunity for errors.